Ten-Towns
The Ten Towns were a loose confederation of localized fishing villages in Icewind Dale, bordered individually by the lakes Lac Dinneshere, Maer Dualdon and Redwaters, and the mountain Kelvin's Cairn. Description 'Why people live in Ten-Towns' *White Gold - There is a fish, the knucklehead trout, that has bones made out of Ivory. The three lakes around Ten-Towns are the only location they exist and they sell for big cash. *Solitude - Outcasts, fugitives, or pariahs in search of a place where they can be tolerated, if not accepted. *ExBarbarians - After the war of the Crystal Shard (100 years ago), barbarians left the Reghead Tribes and settled in Ten-Towns *Native - Ten-Towns is 600 years old, people were born there and it's all they know. 'Life in Ten-Towns' *Life is hard work and demands cooperation. No one can make it on their own, even fugitives and scoundrels. *People in Ten-Towns are a diverse group from all over Fayrun. *Each town are not friends- they are fierce competitors. But everyone in each town are close comrades. Think of European soccer teams. *Luber is scarce. Stone buildings. Pitched roofs. *Comfort/warmth over style. *Each town has a speaker who leads the community and represents its interests 8 times a year. See blow for their names. 'Fishing the Lakes' *Without knucklehead trout, there would be no Ten-Towns. *Every part of the trout is useful. Even the smaller bones can be fashioned into valuable trinkets like arrow heads. *Except Bryn Shander every town is built on the shore of one of the three lakes *The fishing boats are simple. Smallest: one-masted skiff (rowed); Largest: two-masted cogs with single decks. *Each ship waves the flag of their town, not the fishermen. When they find a family of fish they wave the flag and fire a cannon. The towns compete fiercely to fire more cannons. *Fishing is really dangerous, and demand cooperation. *There are small boats that don't share with the town and ride independent but they are small and don't last long. *Lakes are frozen during the winter. 'Scrimshaw' Taking the smaller ivory bones of the knuchlehead trout and carving them into ornate shapes. Acomplished scrimshanders are very respected in Ten-Towns *Drawing pictures on the flat surface and inking them *Carving out small statues File:Scrimshaw.jpg|Scrimshaw File:Lakes.jpg|Life on the Lakes File:Ten-Town-citisen.jpg|Life in Ten-Towns Towns & Lakes *Land locked **Bryn Shander - The Capital (Speaker: Duvessa Shane) *Lac Maer Dualdon ** Bremen (Speaker: Dorbulgruf Shalescar) ** Lonelywood (Speaker: Avandro Perth) ** Targos (Speaker: Giandro Holfast) ** Termaline (Speaker: Shaelen Masthew) *Lac Dinneshere ** Caer-Konig (Speaker: Alden Lowell) ** Caer-Dineval (Speaker: Crannoc Siever) ** Easthaven (Speaker: Danneth Waylen) *Lac Redwaters ** Good Mead (Speaker: Kendrick Rielsbarrow) ** Dougan's Hole (Speaker: Edgra Durmoot) Trails 'Getting to Ten-Towns' From Luskan (20 days) *Pirate city Luskan (northern most city on the Sword Coast) > *Travel along the Northern Means Road across The Iceflow River > *Arrive at Hundelstone Town (halfway point on the Ten Trail) > *Travel the Ten Trail north > *Through the North/South Pass across the Spine of the World (3 days) > *Continue on the Ten Trail > *Arrive at Bryn Shander 'Ten Trail' *Route typically taken by travelers coming to Ten-Towns. *Poor weather, broken ground, scarcity of shelter, dangers (yeti, crag cats, bandits) makes this journey very difficutt. 'North/South Pass' *The Ten Trail through the mountain range, The Spine of the World *A few places of refuge dot the Pass *During a storm- snow can fill the pass stopping/slowing travel *Famous spot for Yeti attacks 'The Northern Means' * 'The Eastway' * 'Bremen's Run' * Wiki Link Link Category:Locations